User talk:Sandstormrocks32
Welcome Hi, welcome to Join MoonClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Join MoonClan:Join The Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Stargaze66 (Talk) 16:06, July 16, 2011 I-I-IRC! Be warned, there a lots of people on.. Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 22:26, July 22, 2011 (UTC) (Star) HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?!?!?!?!? '*eye twitches* Shit. -.- ehhhh....noooooo, thats not my name, what you TALKING about? Pffft. Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 16:23, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Eh, whatever. I really dont care. lol. irc. Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 17:16, July 27, 2011 (UTC) It's too much of a hassel (ahaha I originally spelled that as hazzel xD) for me to create the pages and change the ages for the cats every Monday. Now, if people want to create their own pages for their own cats, go ahead, but i won't be touching them :| 14:15, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Duties OK, so I'm grounded from the internet from September 6th to sometime in November, I think. Here's what you need to remember, as you are one of the people in charge of the site: 1) Moons change every Monday. Pay attention to make sure Forest hasn't already changed them before you do. 2) Cats are made warriors when they are 12 moons old. Unless they have specifically chosen a name for themselves, pick a name. 3) If a cat joins as a kit, find an image of a kitten for their picture. The image stays the same when they become apprentices, but warriors need pictures of an adult cat. 4) Plot suggestions are to be discussed on the Plot page 5) No more prophecies! OK, I think that's it. I'll be back sometime in November, hopefully :) I'll try to come on from time to time (weekends). Please be good, and don't let my wiki explode, k? Thanks ;) Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 17:41, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Here y'are Not by works of righteousness which we have done, but according to His mercy He saved us, thru the washing of regeneration and the renewing of the Holy Spirit. There y'are! Theirs but to do- and die 22:43, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blazekit Pfft, I don't care who you give him to. OH, and tell Forest when you get this cuz I'm too lazy to type put another message: When cats become warriors, remember to remove their mentor from the mentor section of their template, and the apprentice from the mentors template. Lemme know if you don't get what I'm saying. xD And dun worry, I'll force mah daddy to let me online for my birthday ^.^ That and...wait lemme see when first marking period ends.... Marking period ends November 4th, so I'll be on then, and like I said, some weekends (probaly every other). But if I don't come on...damn I'll be bored... Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 13:07, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thought of something else if I truly am grounded: When you do the pics in the dens, go t osource mode and type this in: [ 170px|left ] Gingerstar Without the spaces, of course. (and be sure you get the name right ^^) It'll come out to this: Gingerstar So.. yeah.. Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 20:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo I got the moons this Monday, k? I haven't done it in a while, and there are some new cats I've gotta add. :P I dun think I'm grounded, sooo... I'll decide if I want to let you keep your admin rights or if I wanna strip you of em' for a bit... Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 12:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ahaha thanks. ^^ Yep, 13. Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 19:04, October 3, 2011 (UTC) 1. Er, I guess Lightpaw will have to learn more about Lionpaw before we get into talks of that matter xD 2. I learned about Sony Vegas! :D So I'm editing the video at the moment, tomorrow I'll probably have it finished I hope, let's keep our fingers crossd! FluttershyYou're...Going to.... LOVE ME!!! 01:48, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Imma do the moons this Monday, k? Redpaw's gonna become a warrior, and I got the pic all nice and ready, so I'll add him in on Monday and give him his ceremony. Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 14:09, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Kits I need names, descrips, and personalities of Amber's new kits. Cuz they're already like a moon old and aren't even added. o_o Stargaze Gobble gobble! :P 14:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Already on Stargaze Gobble gobble! :P 16:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure ^^. I only have 2 toms, but EchoxDark? Or ShadexDawn? XD? [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 22:15, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Shadowflame has a mate, Icefeather sure, and sure to Shadepaw. I can do Icefeather right away. How many kits? I say 4, and we can both have 2. [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 01:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC) You think I'm not trying? I'm failing all my classes, my friend is dying, my crush pretended not to know who I was so he didn't have to go out with me, and my parents are making my life a living hell. I just don't have a lot of time for JMC right now. Stargaze Gobble gobble! :P 17:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Stargaze Gobble gobble! :P 21:19, November 25, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* All right... Stargaze Gobble gobble! :P 20:01, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mates If it's okay with you. :) I thought they made a cute couple. Stealthfire 21:14, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sandstorm, I just joined and I am so confused. Do you have mentors here? Oh and I want to join as a kit 13:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC)Moonshine Man, child, you pick the worse times to message me! IRC. This. is a siggie. 21:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) So, are Duskfang and Beewing going to have kits, or what? They're so cute together. :) 20:38, January 24, 2012 (UTC) How many kits should they have? An even number'd be easiest. And we need names. Stealthfire 21:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) YOU. YES. YOU. *random spazz hug* Hullo, I miss you :c [[User:Stargaze66|'S']][[User talk:Stargaze66|''' T ' ]][[User:Stargaze66|'A']] [[User talk:Stargaze66|'R''']] 02:08, December 29, 2012 (UTC)